Hot Stuff
by Dutchman89
Summary: Just two scenes I came up with, Sam and Satan hooking up and Sock and Ben finding out. Just having some fun, really. Sam/Devil Sevil , SLASH


**Title:** Hot Stuff  
**Author: **Slashydutchie  
**Fandom:** Reaper  
**Pairing/character:** Sam/Devil (Sevil)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Just two scenes I came up with, Sam and Satan hooking up and Sock and Ben finding out. Just having some fun, really.  
**Notes/Warnings:** Slash  
**A/N:** This is actually my third Reaper fic, the other two were somewhat more substantial. I'll be posting them after May 16th, before that I just want to keep them exclusive for round six of the rounds of kink.

"Aww... does Sammy have a booboo?" The almost too-friendly tone cut through the silence of the night air as the Devil approached his Reaper, who was currently huddled under a street light in a back alley, still clutching the vessel he'd used to catch the latest soul in his left hand.

"That might be an understatement," Sam choked out as he put down the vessel, an African mask, and moved his right hand ever so slightly to reveal the injury at his throat. He was pretty sure nothing major had been slashed, but it still bled like Hell and even Satan's company was quite welcome at a time like this. Who knew? Maybe he'd actually be of some help for once, the least he could do was teleport Sam into the vicinity of an ER. That ought to be covered in the 'benefits' of his job, right? Somewhere in that impossibly thick contract there should be something that was Latin for 'The employee shall not be left alone, slowly bleeding to death, in a case in which this can be prevented'... then again, that might just be wishful thinking.

"Come on, it's not so bad," the Devil interrupted Sam's train of thought as he knelt down by him. "Want me to kiss it better?" he added with one of his trademark grins. Sam looked at the man incredulously at first, then his expression changed as if he was considering the option.

"Will that work?" he finally asked, looking at his boss with more than a little skepticism. After all, for everything he knew Satan might as well be a bloody vampire or something like that... or maybe it was just a joke. It would be his style. For some reason, the Devil's smile reassured him.

"Yes it will, Sammy. And even if it didn't, you're not actually going to say 'no' to some free affection from yours truly?" The grin that followed was less reassuring, but somehow no less trustworthy. Sam cracked a smile at it himself, it was kind of amazing how the Devil managed to make him smile even when he was in situations like this. Choosing his safest option the young man decided not to answer, but instead removed his hand from the wound and inclined his head a bit to the side to give the other better access.

"That's my boy," the Devil smiled before leaning in. There was a short and almost thrilling moment when Sam felt warm breath ghost over his skin, making a shiver run down his spine, before he felt the sensation of a hot mouth on his throat. Really hot, but in a pleasurable sort of way... like you'd imagine a kiss from Satan would be like. Or at least, what Sam had imagined a kiss from Satan would be like. It lasted for a few seconds that seemed to stretch into some private eternity of their own before the Devil pulled back and smiled.

"Is that better, Sammy?"

Before the Sam could stop himself he grinned like a fool and chuckled at the sweet tone the Devil had used. Tentatively he brought his hand back to where to wound had been, but all he could find was something that felt like a combination of a hickey and a minor burn. Apparently it really had worked.

"Yeah... it's... yeah... thanks..." Sam stuttered, still grinning like an idiot.

"Ah, that's one of the things I like most about you, Sammy. When you're not moping about the whole soul-business you're as adorable as the cutest of puppy dogs." The fond grin accompanying these words was more than plenty to have Sam ignoring the 'moping' bit and skipping straight to the bit where the Devil had called him cute. Maybe it was the bloodloss that somehow made it a lot less dirtybadwrong than it should've been... but more likely it was just Sam finally being himself.

"Watch out who you're calling cute, hotstuff. I happen to be one badass Reaper, in case you missed the whole 'taking down the crazy bushman' episode just now," Sam laughed, but quickly faded into chuckling and then just smiling as he looked into blue eyes that were dancing with amusement and... something else.

"'Hotstuff'? Really, Sam? Is that the best you can come up with?" the Devil smiled as he moved a little closer, bodies almost but not quite touching.

"Well, the hot part is based on fact..." Sam grinned as he lifted a hand to lazily stroke the other's chest. "But I can come up with something else, given time. You know what? Just for right now, why don't we settle on this?" he smiled before grabbing the Devil's tie and pulling him closer until their lips met in a kiss sweeter than anything Sam could have imagined. If this was even remotely what the apple from the original sin tasted like, getting kicked out of paradise was totally worth it!

_The Next Morning_

"Alright, I've had it. I'm gonna wake him up!" Sock announced, abandoning his third helping of fruitloops.

"Give the guy a break, Sock. He did catch the soul on his own... maybe we should just swing by the DMV and drop off the vessel before waking him up and going to the bench. That way he'll get some sleep and we will all be equally late," Ben attempted to reason with his friend. He knew what this was all about. Sock might've given up the honour of 'Worst Employee' at the Bench once, but he wasn't going to let it happen a second time. It was probably some twisted pride thing that just came with the general odness of Bert that Ben had come to know and love.

"No way. If we do that, he'll just end up getting the credit for it. Maybe that's one of his new demon powers! Stealing the glory of failure away from his best friends." Sock continued to grumble as he made his way towards Sam's bedroom while Ben settled for shacking his head and moving to finish off the cereal. No need to be wasteful or go to the process of making himself another bowl. The one he was holding now however smashed on the floor before he'd even taken a bite when he was startled by a yelp that sounded suspiciously like Sock. Ben's suspicion was confirmed when he saw his friend double back into the livingroom.

"Naked Devil! Naked Devil!" Sock shouted as he dove over the couch and hid under the table, covering his eyes. "It burns! Sweet Lord it burns!"

Ben glanced in the direction his friend had just ran from and in the dooropening he could see a probably naked and rather embarrased Sam standing behind an immaculately dressed Devil who was somehow still radiating the just-shagged aura in spite of being clothed.

Ah... so it was going to be one of those days. By the look of things, he'd better get used to it.


End file.
